This invention relates to an interactive personal security system and in particular to a child's portable companion to aid in the prevention of child abduction and abuse.
Children are abducted daily in our society by strangers, family and friends. Police response frequently occurs hours after such abduction. In many cases the children are harmed and in some cases they are killed. There are child-tracking devices commercially available which are capable of monitoring the location of the missing child but there are no known commercially available devices that monitor the children's' activities and surroundings that may indicate danger is imminent. These commercially available devices cannot monitor the movements of a person with the intent to abduct or harm a child as the person approaches the child. Further, these devices cannot warn the child to run away and seek safety.
It is an object of this invention to provide a compact, economical children's play toy with security features that protect children within or outside of the home.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that records images and sounds of the child and the child's surroundings.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tracking device to locate a missing child.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device to identify and locate the people their children meet and or associate with.
It is another object of this invention to provide an educational device to teach a child what to do in difficult situations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device with child identification cards and guardian information.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.